Cautious Heart
by rozardoll
Summary: Amu has finally settled on Tokyo. After her parents divorce, which made her heart close up to people, what will Ikuto do to make her open-up once more? Falling in love in a bliss, Amu tries to forget her feelings of love and comfort. Please R&R. HIATUS!
1. Transfer

**Airi**: Hi minna-san~. This is my first fan fic (that I will publish) so please bear with me and leave me comments about my story. I wish for all of you to enjoy the story.  
**Amu**: Geez, Airi.  
**Airi**: What..? -  
**Ikuto**: You're too formal with the readers! Be more friendly, you stupid idiot!  
**Airi**: How am I an idiot just for being formal, you baka neko!  
**Ikuto**: Why you!  
**Amu**: *sigh* Airi does not own SC in anyway. *:p to Airi*  
**Airi**: What's your problem Amu..

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**Transfer

* * *

**

**AMU'S POV**

Today is my first day of school, since I am transferring to a school called 'Yuudai Private Academy'. It's the middle of November, but they were still accepting transferees, I heard that it was a school for nobles, so I guess that's the reason. I'm not a noble but whatever right? I used to live in Osaka but my mother and I decided we should move here to Tokyo. I guess it's fine, after all I can go wherever I want.

"Amu! Breakfast is ready! Hurry up and come down here or you'll be late for school!" I heard my mom yell from the kitchen.

"Hai, hai." I sighed and put my uniform on, and rushed downstairs. I grabbed the toast on my plate and stuffed it in my mouth.

"Amu, eat all the fo---" I cut her off.

"I'm going." I coldly told my mom and left the house. I can swear I heard her start sobbing, oh well, I can't help it. My parents are divorced and that caused me to close up my heart. I loved them both but who would have thought that they would separate? They didn't even think of my feelings...

"Ow... I'm sorry, are you alright?" I bumped into someone. I looked up to see a beautiful chestnut haired girl, she had bright blue eyes, but there's something about her that made me think that her eyes showed sadness, and some dark past.

"I'm fine." I said politely, straightening my clothes.

"Oh!" She seems like she remembered something. "Are you the transfer student, Hinamori Amu-chan?" Her eyes were sparkling.

"H-hai.. How do you know me?"

"You're so popular!" _WHAT!!?_ "It's because you're transferring in, most of the people know your name already! Oh, I'm Fujino.. ehm.. Fuji Airi, by the way." She giggled and smiled warmly at me.

What do you mean I'm popular? Oh no... Of all things, I hate being popular. "Nice to meet you Fujino-san."

"_Fuji_." She gave me a stern look, which surprised me.

We walked together to school and as soon as we got there, everyone was looking at me as if I'm a rare specie. I noticed that people were bowing to Fuji-san, and some call her Fuji/Airi-sama. This is making me curious. Who exactly is this girl? As I was thinking, I noticed a blonde guy walked past me and the girls suddenly squealed like fan girls, now who is this guy? There are so many students here that seem so popular, these girls can't even shut up. Then the blonde guy walked past me. I was shocked.

"F-Fuji-san.." I said her name, I could feel my cheeks heating up.

* * *

**AIRI'S POV**

So she is a shy girl? She's blushing from all the people looking at her. That's kinda funny. Well, I think she'll get used to it soon. Wait, she wasn't blushing like this before.. could it be him? I turned around and saw him. I chuckled. So she likes Tadase too?

"Who is he..?" She asked shyly, tilting her head to Tadase's direction.

"That's Hotori Tadase-kun. He is the prince of this school. Why, do you like him?" I laughed.

"..." She turned silent, then I noticed her, she was blushing more. I guess she does. I grinned at her.

"I-I don't like him.. Stop grinning like that, Fuji-san!" She was so shy that she covered her face from embarrassment.

Tadase started walking towards us, I grinned, Amu-chan would be so glad about this.

* * *

**AMU'S POV**

I removed my hands from my face and saw Fuji grinning. [What is she grinning about now?] I turned around to where she is looking. [Hotori-kun!]

"Good morning, Airi-chan." He smiled like an angel. It was like he didn't notice me...

"Good morning. Tadase-kun, this is Hinamori Amu-chan, the new transfer student. Amu-chan, this is Hotori Tadase-kun, the student council president."

"Nice to meet you, Hinamori-san." Hotori-kun shaked my hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Hotori-kun." I didn't realize this before but Hotori-kun is kind of small...?

Ding~dong. _(A/N: The bell.)_

"Oh, that's the bell. I have to go. See you around, Hinamori-san, Airi-chan." Tadase ran.

"Amu-chan, we have to hurry too. My class is near to yours so I'll walk you there." Airi offered.

**_---In my class, Class 2-C---_**

"Everyone, this is the new transfer student, Himamori-san."

"It's Hi_n_amori." I emphazized the 'n'.

"Well, Himamori-san, please seat by Mashiro-san." The teacher instructed.

Mashiro put her hand up, to show me where she is. To my surprise, she had darker blond hair than Hotori, and she was cute and tiny.

"Hello." I said as I sat down. She just nodded at me. I rolled my eyes, I guess she's anti-social, unlike the Mashiro I know. Her name was Rima, and she looked almost like Mashiro-san, just that her hair was shorter. Rima was my best friend, we knew each other since we were 4. Too bad I'm not in the same school as she is anymore. Before I transferred here, Rima and her family moved, but she forgot to tell me where...

"Amu." I heard a faint whisper.

"Was that you, Mashiro-san?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's me, Rima! Remember me?" She asked with sparkling eyes.

* * *

**Meanwhile, AIRI'S POV (Class 2-A)**

"Airi...Oi, Airi! Wake up!" I woke up to sound of someone calling my name. I opened my eyes weakly, to see Kukai. What happened? Why is everyone huddled around me?

"Kukai?"

"Airi!" He hugged me. Well, that was [unexpected.] He let go, realizing what he'd done.

"S-sorry.." He sweat dropped. _(A/N: LOL)_

"Be more careful next time, Airi." I heard Utau's voice.

"What just happened?" I was clueless at what happened.

"You nearly drowned. Luckily, Kukai was near you. He brought you up to the surface. But hey, you're such a good swimmer, how did that happen?" Utau had a look of concern in her eyes.

"I remember... someone pushed me. I was caught off guard so maybe that's why I drowned." There were gasps and murmurs amongst the crowd.

"They what!?" "Who did?!" Kukai and Utau said at the same time, agitated.

"I.. I don't remember. The only thing I know is that the one who pushed me was a girl.. with red hair." There were at least 3 red-head girls in our class, the people were looking at them.

"They will get punished for this as soon as we find out who pushed you. This is not an acceptable behavior." The teacher said, obvious that he was going to snap anytime soon.

"Calm down, Miyakami-sensei. We will find the culprit." _(A/N: Is culprit fit for this?)_ Utau and some other girls convinced him.

"I'm counting on you. Be sure to report to me as soon as you think you know who did this." Miyakami, the swimming teacher stomped away.

"Don't worry, Airi. I will find out who did this." Kukai promised.

"You mean _we_ will." Utau chimed in and raised her eyebrows at Kukai, which made him sweat and leave to join the boys.

* * *

**Lunch, AMU'S POV**

I was looking for a quiet place where the student's wouldn't bother me. I'm not really a chatty person, so I wen't to the garden, sat under a tree and laid out my bento. I was sitting there, enjoying my octopus shaped hot dog and some vegetables with rice, when I suddenly heard a loud thud near me. I shook it off and continued eating. Then, I saw a guy, a _tall_ guy with bluish-black hair, and he moves like a cat. I was going to walk over to him and ask him who he was but then the other students had found me and dragged me away to the cafeteria.

'I need to meet that cat-like person again..' I thought to myself, and saw a tall silhouette by the dark corner of the hallway.

_~To be continued..._

* * *

**Airi: **Hi everyone, I hope you liked the chapter. It wasn't really focusing on a plot so I'm sorry if it was confusing.

**Ikuto:** I told you, stop being so formal!

**Airi:** I'm just being polite to the readers!

**Ikuto:** Che'

**Amu:** Please R&R for Airi-chan~!

**Airi:** Please wait for the next chapter, my beloved kittens!

**Readers:** *sweatdrop* Kittens, you say?

**Airi:** Yup, _the_ Airi-sama's beloved kittens.


	2. Pretty Cat Boy

**Airi:** *crying in the corner*

**Amu, Ikuto, Kukai:** O_O

**Kukai:** W-what's wrong with Airi?

**Ikuto:** It's because her story SUCKS real bad and no one gave her a review.

**Amu: **Ikuto! Shut up!

**Airi:** What did you say asshole! Hmf. *sniffle* Anyways, **some characters may be OOC and I'm deeply sorry for that**. Sadly, if no one leaves reviews, I will no longer continue the story because no one likes it and no one reads it! *starts crying again*

**Ikuto:** Just shut up, will ya?

**Airi:** *slaps Ikuto*

**Amu:** 0_0 Ikutoooo!

**K****ukai:** ...Airi-_sama_ does not own Shugo Chara or it's characters in anyway.

* * *

**_Chapter 2 _**

**Pretty Cat Boy**

**

* * *

**

**NORMAL POV**

Kukai is thinking what the hell is up with Amu. It's like something is wrong with her. She has been like this since we passed by the dark, seemingly haunted corner in this hallway. 'Was it a ghost.. or maybe **him**.' Kukai thought, he was deep in his thoughts that he actually forgot that he was talking to Airi, and she was getting mad at him.

"Kukai." Airi said boredly.

"..." Silence.

"Kukai... _Kukai!_" Airi, losing patience, shakes Kukai until he woke up from his own world.

"Ahn?" He blinks to see Airi's agitated face in front of him, she looks like she's going to explode. Out of all things, she hated it when people, especially her closest friends, suddenly stare into space and forget that she's talking to them. And now, Kukai wasn't paying attention to even a single word she said. Kukai sweatdropped, knowing what was going to happen, he tries to run away from Airi, but he didn't succeed.

"Kuuuu-kaaaaai..!" Airi's face was red with anger now, you can see the veins popping out of her head. She grabbed his arm and clutched it tightly, she grinned evilishly, sending ominous arua from her body.

"Fuji-san, Soma-kun." Airi stopped from the sound of Amu's voice.

"Hai?" They said in unison.

"I'm going before you guys, I have to go meet up with someone that I've been looking for." Amu explained, but the two were still confused at Amu's sudden declaration to leave them alone. Amu rushed and left them, Airi followed her with her eyes, it seems that she had went to the 'haunted' corner that most students did not dare go to.

The two looked at each other. Kukai let out a sigh of relief, it seems that Airi had forgotten her anger. That's what he thought. Airi dragged Kukai to the Student Council room, since the two of them are members, Airi as the Vice-President, and Kukai as the Secretary. Airi started shouting and beating Kukai up. OH. Poor him, he is now suffering the wrath of Airi, under her kind mask.

* * *

**AMU'S POV**

Those two are fighting, so it's good that they didn't ask who I was going to meet. Actually, it was not meet, it wasn't anything like that. I am just simply looking for the cat-like person I saw in the garden. I was looking for him again now, in the dark corner that she entered just not too long ago. I'm starting to get scared... I'm really, _really_ terrified of ghosts... What if there's a ghost here? I curled up, by the middle of the vending machines.

I saw a shadow, a tall shadow, walking. I shivered, thinking it was a ghost, I started sobbing. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was cold, very cold.

"Kyaa-" The hand covered my mouth to prevent me from screaming, the tears are swelling up in my eyes. Then the hand talked. No, the owner of the hand talked.

"Don't scream. I'm not a ghost, stupid girl." What? The _ghost_ is calling me a stupid girl now? Why? I just cried because I'm scared is that why I'm stupid? Wait... I have to calm down....

"Don't call me stupid." I said, the sound of annoyance was clear and very noticeable in her tone of voice.

"Hah. Really? Then why are you thinking that I'm a ghost?" The mysterious 'ghost' smirked, I couldn't see his face, but I could very well realize that he was smirking at me.

"Fine, you're a human. A jerk at that."

"What makes you say I'm a jerk! You ----" Someone cut him off. Who? I looked that the direction.

"Ikuto.. calm down, she's a lady." I blushed at what this other guy said, I think he was in my class..

"Nagi.. what are you doing here?"

"Well. You skipped classes the whole morning, so you have to go to [all] the afternoon ones." He emphazized all. So, this Ikuto brat is in my class? Damn it.

"Fine." I heard Ikuto said before he sprinted away. This Nagi guy chuckled.

"Amu-chan, right?" Amu-chan? This guy is over too familliar with me.

"Yeah, it's _Hinamori_ and you?"

He smirked, "Fujisaki. Fujisaki Nagihiko." He offered a hand.

"Nice to meet you, Fujisaki-kun." I shaked his hand. "Can you help me get out of here? It's so dark, I don't like it."

"Sure, Amu-chan." Okay, he keeps calling me by my name, and with a _-chan_ too! Ugh.

He leaded me out of the dark corner, and smiled at me, mockingly. "Well, I am going, Amu-chan. See you around."

I rolled my eyes. 'Whatever.' I mumbled to myself. I guess I should go back to class now, since it's going to start in like, two minutes. Wait... what? Two minutes?! Crap, I have to run!

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Finally, it's the end of the day. Amu sighed and walked towards the shoe lockers, with her bag. Airi and Kukai popped up, and asked if she wants to walk home with them.

'Oh, they're always together, huh?' She thought, grinning.

"Amu-chan?" Airi raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, sorry. I have something to do today. You guys can walk home alone." Amu smiled, and that line made the two blush. 'Seems like they wanted to walk home alone after all.' Amu thought, giggling slightly.

"So, Hinamori we'll be going then. See you tomorrow." Kukai, trying to hide his excitement, said.

"Bye." Amu left before the two.

* * *

**KUKAI'S POV**

I'm walking home with Airi. _Alone_, too. I was lucky that Utau had a date with her boyfriend, well, boyfriend to be. She liked him so much since we were children. I'm pretty sure he likes Utau too anyways. I'm so nervous... this is so awkward... it's like we don't have anything to talk about... AHH! I need to break this painful silence.

"Kukai." Airi beat me to break the silence.

"Hm?" I looked at her.

"I was wondering..."

**_Thump, thump, thump._** "Wondering what?" What's with this _doki-doki?_ I bet Airi can hear it... this is so embarassing...

"Would you like some ice cream?" Eh? That's it? "I'm craving for one." She giggled.

"Don't worry, I'll treat you!" She continued on. "Please?" Aww... how can I resist? It's that puppy-dog-eyes.

"Okay."

* * *

**AMU'S POV**

I decided to stop by the park, there's nothing to do at home anyways. I sat there on the bench, looking up at the sunset, until I heard a sound of a violin, it was sad, depressing, but it sounded very amazing to my ears. I wondered if the person who was playing this had heart breaking things happen to him too.

Like me. I feel miserable. I can't believe I remembered my parents' divorce... I was crying. The song, was almost like my life. Contented at start but starts getting depressed, darker.

Maybe this is also one of the reasons I made no friends in my previous school. Well, except Rima anyways. Rima was almost quite like me too.

The violin playing stopped. _Why?_ I remembered where the sound came from and walked towards it. There he is. The cat-like person I've been looking for. I finally found him. He looks so magnificent... Perfect, too... Wait. I sound like an in love maiden. No. I do not love him. I can't. I gasped.  
He noticed me.

"Oh. It's the baka shoujo." Where have I heard that before? "What, you still think I'm a ghost?" OH **HIM**!

"You!" I shrieked.

"Oi, oi. I have a name. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Remember that, baka ichigo." He left. Why call me ichigo? Then I realized. I was blushing, the whole time. I must have looked like a strawberry back then!

_To be continued._

* * *

Airi: Whew.  
Amu: What now?  
Airi: Finally done.  
Kukai: Please give Airi some suggestions, and reviews about the story.  
Ikuto: ...Please and thank you.  
Amu, Airi, Kukai: o_o Ikuto: ..Whatcha staring at now? 3:


	3. Message From The Author

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews and encouragement. Sorry if my plot is random, it's just that I can't think just yet. Please give me some suggestions for the next chapter.

Please and thank you! Oh and from now on, I **_think_** it will be a normal perspective. I can't help if the characters, especially Amu, is OOC. I haven't watched the show forever!

Thanks again for the reviews and for reading the story, I will try what I can do.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and encouragement. Sorry if my plot is random, it's just that I can't think just yet. Please give me some suggestions for the next chapter. Please and thank you! Oh and from now on, I THINK it will be a nomal perspective.


End file.
